plundererfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Du Vanvich
is a character introduced in Plunderer. He is one of the Three Grand Generals, known as . Appearance Robert has long hair and wearing his uniform. Personality Plots Robert first appeared at the end of Chapter 37, along with other two grand generals and Alexandrov Grigorovich, having a meeting with Charles De Bergt Althea The 11th, the King of Althea in the Castle. During the meeting, Charles asked the grand general's thought about giving three Ballots to Special Service. Robert said that he opposed this idea, because he believed it's Special Service's fault that they lost one of their Ballots. Yi Yan Xialou stated if they do, it'll cause the war between Special Service and Althea Royal Guard. Robert then stated they should have no problem to fight against them, as long as Robert releases his army to fight. Freidkam Von Lightning said there's no way they were able to defeat Special Service as the Royal Guard's forces are too weak to fight against them. Soon, Robert called Freidkam and Xialou as cowards due to being fear at Special Service, which angered them. When Alexandrov explained how wrong the creation of Althea was, Charles ordered Three Grand Generals to leave as she wanted to punish him. After Charles has killed by Nikola, Alexandrov called the Three Grand Generals to find the murderer who killed her. Soon, Robert killed the two other grand generals and betrayed Alexandrov. He revealed that he's actually a spy sent by the Special Service, in order to get rid of Alexandrov and took over the entire country. Robert also took over Alexandrov's commander position by making him look like the culprit who killed the King. Because of this, Robert became the Commander of Althea Royal Guard. After Sakai Tokikaze attacked Althea by using airplanes, Robert had a conversation with Erin about why Alexandrov and Schmelman Bach didn't took everything from the land and let it's civilians died from salvation instead. Erin explained it's because they wanted to stop the Abandonment War and to save as many people as possible, although Robert don't like how Erin called Alexandrov as the Supreme Commander instead of him. Erin also stated she will join part with Sakai Tokikaze and the Abyss to take Alexandrov's position back from him. During Tokikaze invading Althea, Robert has no choice but watching him invading the city, as his counts and strength were too weak against him. Later, during Jail fight against the Royal Guards, Robert is seen to be standing in the castle and watching Jail. When Jail arrived on the Commander's room, Robert stated that although he didn't expect Abseillet Bremya's return and saved Jail from the Royal Guards, he claims that Jail is a scum and he have no match against him, as he has only 1 count compared to Robert's, which have over 100000 counts. As the fight begin, Robert thrown Charles' corpse at Jail and tried to destroy her corpse but Jail protects her. Robert was confused at why Jail defending Charles' corpse and he uses his wind power to blows Jail away from the castle. However, Jail moves much faster than a wind which he dodged Robert's attack. When Jail almost land his punch on Robert, a lightning suddenly strikes down at Jail, which makes him shocked. Soon, there's also a water waves attacks Jail as well. This caused Jail wonders how did Freidkam and Xialou's abilities appeared here. Robert explains that after he killed other two grand generals, he took their Ballots and grained their abilities. When Jail is almost killed by Robert, he was saved by Alexandrov, who went to carry Charles' corpse along with Erin. Robert is surprised at Alexandrov's appearance and that he haven't died from the Special Service's attacks earlier. Robert claims that even with Alexandrov's help, Jail still have no chance to defeat him due to his count. After Jail received Alexandrov's Ballot and increased his count, his fight against Robert continued, while Erin showing their fight to the Royal Guards with her communication ability. Abilities and Power Robert's count is 130268. As the Wind Emperor, Robert possessed aerokinesis ability. It's stated by Jail that Robert is one of the strongest Althea soldiers along with Alexandrov and other two grand generals. After Robert killed the other two grand generals, he took their Ballot and granted the abilities to control lightning and water. Gallery RobertDuVanvich.jpg RobertBetrayal.jpg RobertRullingAlthea.png RobertChallenge.png RobertWindEmperor.jpg RobertLightning.jpg RobertWithWaterAndLightning.jpg RobertCount.jpg JailVsRobert.jpg Trivia Reference Category:Characters Category:Male